Forum:Cross Combine (Armour Concept)
Ok a Simple yet new Creative Addition to Armour creation and customization. The Concept is simple. Some Monsters Are related and what Not am i right? Like Rathalos and its azure counterpart? Yet there armors are similar and different. what if your Normal rathalos Armour could Get a Upgrade. Not by defense but By Combining it with parts of azure counter part. Now i know that seems Over-Powered but there are draw backs as all things should Have along with the Positives. Possitives 1. It Gets Good abilities from Both Sets of Armour. 2. Its elemental stats are In between Both armors. 3. The Armour would Look like a Mix of the Two Armour sets were it doesn't look like a Jumbled up mess. Providing More originality between armors as Not all people will use this. 4. Can Be Upgraded by species up to 3 Times. Jaggi To wroggi to Baggi Negatives 1. If Both Armour's Have similar negative Elemental stats then that Negative Increases More. god, The negative DRAGON ELEMENT. TOO STRONG 2. Less significant Abilities are Lost. If the ability isn't in a way a trademark to the monster or just not as important it could be lost to other abilities. 3. Higher subspecies cannot Cross with Lower Sub species. Armour cannot go to normal rathalos. Only silver rathalos 4. The Highest subspecies cannot Cross with any subspecies except another Monster of the same level. cannot Cross with norm rath or azure. Only the Gold Rathian 5. Crosses Have Trees of Evolution that Cannot be reversed. your jaggi Armour Crossed with Baggi and you Got an ability you don't like your going Remake that Armour and Try wroggi Cross 6. Very Expensive. Wise of Items and cost. Will be Explained in the example below. How it works Its a very Simple Concept in work. It requires a Full Armour set of something. Be it Jaggi, Rathian or Anything. With a few exceptions. That Armour set can be Upgraded By Using a Combine Gem. To Create a Combine Gem You must Have a full Armour set and Obtain Items from a Monster Of similar species or subspecies. to make one is costly after a while, easy at first or beginner armors. But once a Combine Gem of a Monster is created a Wroggi Gem you can select your Armour set at the Blacksmith to transform the whole suit of Armour. Now you don't have to wear that set but you must Combine the Armour as a set. Meaning one you have it you can miss match it with other armors as you please. Example Full low-rank Jaggi Armour Stats: Attack Up (S) (+13), Halve Stun, Gourmand Elements: -10 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Ice, 0 Thunder, 5 Dragon + '-Cross Combine Concepts-' Forest Poison Required Items: 1 Great Wroggi brace, and 1 Poison sac, and 4 G.Wroggi hide. Cost: 6000z Stats: Negate Poison, Halve Stun, Razor Sharp Elements: 2 Fire, -5 Water, -10 Ice, 0 Thunder, 8 Dragon Forest Frost Required Items: 1 Kings Crest, 1 Sleep sac, and 4 G.Baggi Hide. Cost: 8050z Stats: Halve Stun, Rec. Speed+1, Negate Sleep Elements: -15 Fire, 0 Water, 5 Ice, 0 Thunder, 5 Dragon + Fanged Venom From Forest Poison Required Items: 1 Kings Crest, 1 Sleep sac, and 4 G.Baggi Hide. Cost: 10,000 Stats: halve Stun, Rec. Speed+2, Negate Sleep, Negate Poison. Elements: -15 Fire, -5 Water, 2 Ice, 0 Thunder, 8 Dragon Please post Your opinions on the Concept and please, Be fair with the opinions. Sets are already interchangeable and customizeable with decorations; this seems a little bit unnecessarily complex. I think it would be simpler to have more "dummy" skill points on certain armor parts that could be activated by wearing pieces from corresponding armors, or just have unique armors made from multiple monsters like is currently done sometimes. Also, Please Don't use Unnecessary Capitalization. It Annoys your Readers. Cobalt32 (talk) 05:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC)